Wartość
by Lileen
Summary: Czy wartością nie powinno być bycie razem? Molly i Artur w szkole.


Tytuł oryginału: Worth It

Autor: Lastande Sarie

Tłumacz: Kabanositii. vel Lileen

Zgoda: jest!

Beta: Neko

**Wartość**

- Wszystko w porządku? – Nastoletnia dziewczyna pochyliła się nad szerokim stołem, by móc szeptem rozmawiać z chłopcem, który właśnie usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Miała zwyczaj martwić się o niego przez większość nocy – albo, po prawdzie – wczesnym rankiem. Wyobrażała sobie wszystkie najgorsze rzeczy, które mogły się stać, ale nie tym razem. Teraz, widząc go siedzącego tam, krzywiącego się i ostrożnie poruszającego ustami, obawiała się, że potwierdzą się jej najgorsze lęki. Przygryzała dolną wargę, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Molly, czuję się świetnie – zapewnił ją praktycznym tonem głosu, chociaż jego wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

- Ale… - dziewczyna rozejrzała się i skręciła nogi pod ławką, więc mogła przysunąć się bliżej. – Ale Pringle wyglądał na wściekłego, kiedy odprowadzał cię wczoraj do łóżka.

- Przysięgam, że czuję się świetnie. – Nonszalancko sięgnął po plaster bekonu, a następnie spojrzał na Molly, przywołując niewinny wygląd.

Posłała mu srogie spojrzenie.

- Jeśli okłamujesz mnie, Arturze, pomagając mi…

- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, pozwolę ci opatrywać moje rany podczas czasu wolnego – odpowiedział jej sarkastycznie, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dobrze. Prawdopodobnie robię to lepiej niż pani Pomfrey kiedykolwiek. – Molly przytaknęła. – Sądzę, że ona czasami jest niemiła.

Artur zaśmiał się.

- Molly, ja żartowałem.

- Och. – Mrugnęła.

Po wepchnięciu ostatniego kawałka bekonu do ust Artur sięgnął nad stołem po dłonie dziewczyny. Pochylił się tak, aby ich twarze również były na tym samym poziomie i łagodnie mówił:

- Jednak bardzo sobie cenię twoją troskę o mnie.

- Arturze – Molly zmierzyła wzrokiem stół – wszyscy patrzą.

- Czy to nie wygląda na troskę? – dokuczał jej, unosząc brew. – Jestem gotowy pocałować cię w ciągu sekundy.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i odsunęła, co dało dużo rozrywki Arturowi.

- Muszę iść na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- A ja na zielarstwo. – Artur stanął, przerzucając torbę z książkami przez ramię i dokańczając grzankę. Zajęło mu to kilka gryzów i czekał, aż Molly uspokoi się i wstanie. Szli po przeciwnych stronach stołu i kiedy spotkali się, Artur natychmiast wziął ją za rękę, nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty.

- Molly, my nie jesteśmy tajemnicą. Pozwól mi trzymać cię za rękę.

Ucichła, a gdy razem wyszli z Wielkiej Sali na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

- Więc czego chciał Pringle? – spytała, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.

- Och, to nic takiego.

- Powiedz mi. – Ton Molly był srogi, a spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, nie tolerowało sprzeciwu.

Poddał się bez walki.

- Wychłostał mnie. Żadnego szlabanu – powiedział szybko, jakby ta informacja nie miała znaczenia.

Dla dziewczyny jednak wydawała się być bardzo ważna. Stanęła jak wryta na ścieżce prowadzącej do obszaru przeznaczonego do zajęć opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Wychłostał cię? – patrzyła na niego przerażona, tuląc się mocno do ręki.

- Molly, naprawdę, to nic takiego. – Artur wyglądał na speszonego i spróbował dalej iść, ale ona wciąż się nie ruszała, trzymając jego rękę. – Już tak mocno nie boli, pod warunkiem, że jak leżę na boku, to się nie ruszam. Przeważnie to po prostu boli, kiedy siedzę, albo stoję, albo idę, albo biegnę… - zażartował, ale Molly nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

Wpatrywała się w ziemię.

- Będziesz miał blizny – wyszeptała.

Artur był zaskoczony, widząc łzy w jej oczach, kiedy spojrzała na niego ponownie. To nie była jego pierwsza kara. Nie sprawiał kłopotów, ale ciekawość często wystarczała, żeby złamał kilka zasad. Ta kara nie była gorsza od innych, które miał. Zmarszczył czoło w niepokoju i zrobił krok w stronę Molly.

- Co się stało?

- Miałeś karę. – Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. – To moja wina.

- To cię martwi? – Artur spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Jestem jedyną osobą, która nie mogła spać i przekonała cię do pójścia na spacer. Gdyby to nie było dla mnie, nie złapaliby cię i nie zostałbyś wychłostany. – Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. – Ja też powinnam dostać karę. Dlaczego mnie nie zobaczył?

- Naprawdę chcesz być złapana i ukarana? – Artur położył wolną rękę na jej ramieniu – wciąż go trzymała. – Ja na pewno nie. Jestem wręcz szczęśliwy, że zasłoniłem ci ten widok i on cię nie zobaczył, bo stałaś w cieniu. Nie mógłbym stanąć przed tobą, gdyby ciebie też to spotkało.

- Ale… będziesz miał blizny.

Artur potrząsnął głową i cicho się zaśmiał.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, Molly? Nie dbam o to. W mgnieniu oka zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. Gdybyś zdecydowała się na nocny spacer dziś wieczorem, nie zastanawiałbym się dwa razy.

Dziewczyna zamrugała do niego, a jej oczy stały się wilgotne.

- Ale… czemu?

- Ponieważ jesteś tego warta – powiedział poważnie. Wyszarpnął rękę uchwytu i położył obie dłonie na jej policzkach. – Bez względu na konsekwencje, wszędzie poszedłbym za tobą. Gdybyś chciała pójść na księżyc, znalazłbym się tam z tobą. Bez względu na to, ile razy Pringle może mnie złapać, albo co może mi zrobić. Jesteś warta cierpienia. Każda minuta spędzona z tobą jest warta wszystkiego, co wymyśli Pringle, albo ktokolwiek inny.

Świeże łzy napłynęły do oczu Molly i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa z nich nie wyszły.

- Proszę, nie płacz – powiedział Artur. – Nienawidzę kiedy jesteś smutna.

- Już nie jestem smutna. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Teraz płaczę, bo jestem szczęśliwa.

Chłopak roześmiał się, ścierając jej łzy, a następnie zamknął ją w ciasnym uścisku.

- Kobiety są takie zmienne. – Obrócił głowę, by móc jej wyszeptać do ucha: - Ale kocham cię za to.

- Też cię kocham, Arturze. – Pocałowała go leciutko.

On, odchyliwszy się do tyłu, by spojrzeć w dół na Molly, uniósł brew z radosnym błyskiem w oku.

- Nie martwisz się, że ludzie nas zobaczą? Przecież stoimy tu, w biały dzień, na prawo od frontu zamku. Co będą o nas mówili?

Molly po prostu się uśmiechnęła i pocałowała go ponownie.

- Jesteś tego warty.


End file.
